A Gallagher Girl
by Roza Chameleon Redbird
Summary: He touched his heart like he was going to give me the scouts honor and said, "Never."


**A/N: So I have a poll running right now and you guys said you wanted a Zach and Cam one shot... so here it is! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but my own ideas.**

* * *

><p>A Gallagher Girl<p>

His hand was covered in grime and sweat as I gripped it, "Don't let go." I whispered through gritted teeth, my feet were slowly sliding across the ruble topped ground.

Zach's eyes were glazed either from pain or acceptance, I couldn't tell. I felt the traction of my feet slipping, terror encased my brain. _NO!_

I tightened my fingers on his wrist as gravity pushed me towards the ground. Slowly, I placed one agonizing knee on the ground, embedding it with god knows what; the other one was straining to stay upright, to stay firmly planted on the ground, to not give up.

I peered down at him, my face determined, but I knew my eyes filled with tears. I heard the crunching of my bones clear as an owl's hoot at midnight, my thumb dislocated with a slick pop and Zach slid farther out of my sweaty grip.

"Cam, it's okay." His dejected voice cascaded around the cave. In the distance I heard more rocks fall, we were running out of time.

His fingers ungrasped my swollen hand in an effort to make me let go. It didn't work. "No! Not. Again." I felt the grimace on my face, the words were deliberate and like steel. He wouldn't die again, not here and not for real this time.

My other arm hung at an awkward angle, broken, but I didn't care. With a hiss I reached over with it and grabbed farther down his arm, near the elbow. From the strain of both of my arms holding him up, my body was pressed flatly into the ground, my face looking down the jagged cliff.

Water pummeled us both as I held onto him, my mind not wanting to believe the inevitable. My long hair was stuck to my face and my shirt was ripped across the stomach, where blood pooled steadily. I felt the sting of the dirt pressing into my wound; infecting me.

I frantically searched Zach's face. His normally cocky face was blank but I saw a hint of something... It looked like, relief. _Relief? _No, he was not giving up on me.

"Zach, come on! You have to help me!" I screeched, hysteria bubbling on the surface of my soul.

He smiled angelically up at me, clearly accepting his fate, "It's no use, Gallagher Girl. Give in, let go of me, save yourself."

I shook my head in vehemence, "No, we are _both_ getting out of here alive! I am not letting you go. If you fall down the cliff, so do I! You hear me? Whatever we do, we do together!" My tears intermingled with the water being dumped upon us from the overhead waterfall.

Emotion filled his once blank face, "Cam, don't be such a... a..."

"What Zach? A girl? A gallagher girl?" Anger filled my heart, a red gaze filled my vision.

With the last ounce of strength I had in me, I heaved him upwards, "Sorry to..." I pushed myself to my knees, feeling a tendon rip in my hand, "Dis-s-app-oint you but..." I slid my body backwards a foot, "I. Will. -_ Put your foot in that hole! Now Zach!_ - Never..." His elbow had now cleared the cliff edge, "Be. Anything but..." My hands grappled at his collar. I bit my cheek from pain that transcended my arms, "A..." I grunted with the struggle, both our wills reflecting in my voice. Filled with an unseen passion, I tore him away from the face of death and propelled him towards safety; towards me.

His body landed on top of mine as I whispered the end to my statement, "Gallagher Girl."

My breath heaved through my chest and sweet oxygen filled my severely worn lungs. The adrenaline of the moment was making my heart pace with surprising clarity.

Zach's body drowned mine as he laid on top of me. He did not want to move and I couldn't make him. Since my arms were bloodied and destroyed from the effort it took my to save him, laying limp at my sides.

The remnants from my tears created a path down my face as his breath warmed my cheek. He looked down upon me, his eyes seemingly endless.

Gently, he pressed his chapped lips to my bloodied ones. He cupped my cheek while he hesitantly kissed my mouth and I breathed in his musky smell. Then with sweet reluctance, he took his mouth away from mine.

His smirk returned full swing as he stated, "I never expected anything less...Gallagher Girl."

For a second I smiled back, "And don't you ever forget it."

He pushed himself onto his elbows, releasing some of the weight that pinned him to me. He touched his heart like he was going to give scouts honor and said, "Never."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Soooo... was it any good?**

** Should I make a sequel?**

** Did you like it?**

** What was your favorite part?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
